


Christmas Card

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recently the awesome <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://china-shop.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://china-shop.livejournal.com/"></a><b>china_shop</b> wrote me the most glrious wing fic, heeeee :D It's really a shame that we can't have the pics that El took as Christmas cards, lol. But that got me inspired to create something that could go for their official Christmas card :P China and I talked about it and agreed that Mozzie took this pic :D</p><p>Of course, I totally see this as part of the Waltz verse future :D ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



> Recently the awesome [](http://china-shop.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://china-shop.livejournal.com/)**china_shop** wrote me the most glrious wing fic, heeeee :D It's really a shame that we can't have the pics that El took as Christmas cards, lol. But that got me inspired to create something that could go for their official Christmas card :P China and I talked about it and agreed that Mozzie took this pic :D
> 
> Of course, I totally see this as part of the Waltz verse future :D ♥

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/l8ns29u6uh3wowu/xmas.png?dl=0)  



End file.
